picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Mystères de l'Atlantide
Mars 1954 Uncle Scrooge n°5 |première publication France = 23 juin 1957 Le Journal de Mickey n°265 }}Les Mystères de l'Atlantide est une histoire en bandes dessinées de 32 pages réalisée par Carl Barks, écrite le 30 juillet 1953 et publiée pour la première fois en mars 1954, aux Etats-Unis. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck et Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, ainsi que le peuple de l'Atlantide. Elle se déroule à Donaldville puis sous les mers, dans la cité perdue de l'Atlantide. Résumé complet Une dette de dix cents Balthazar Picsou consulte son journal des dettes et pense qu'on devrait clouer au pilori les profiteurs qui ne paient pas leurs dettes. Il pointe le doigt sur un de ces mauvais payeurs qui lui doit dix malheureux cents depuis 1950. Picsou trouve cela scandaleux, il pense que celui qui lui doit moins de deux millions de dollars est un pingre. Il sort de son bureau et rejoint la salle des soucis. Il ne peut pas le poursuivre ou saisir sa maison pour si peu... Picsou décide alors de lui envoyer un encaisseur ! En réclamant cette misérable petite pièce, il lui ferait honte. Il se jette sur le téléphone, contacte son neveu Donald Duck, lui demande de venir : il a un travail pour lui. Donald collecte sa propre dette Picsou lui remet l'enveloppe et promet de lui donner la moitié de ce qu'il encaissera. Donald est ébahi, il part en courant vers l'adresse indiquée par son oncle : le 13, Rue de l'Espoir. Dans la rue, Donald saute de joie et imagine le montant de la dette — soit la moitié de ce qu'il gagnera. Si la dette est d'un million de dollars, il en gagnera cinq cent mille ! Il rentre décidé dans la propriété au 13, rue de l'Espoir. Il tape à la porte et ordonne à ses occupants d'ouvrir. Mais ce sont Riri, Fifi et Loulou qui ouvrent et Donald se rend alors compte que c'est sa maison. Il pense à une erreur et ouvre la lettre... . Donald saute de rage et déchire le papier. Son oncle l'a envoyé chercher sa propre dette ! Donald jette sur le bureau de son oncle la pièce de dix cents. Celui-ci l'empoigne par le col et lui demande s'il pensait qu'il avait oublié la dette et s'il pensait qu'il ne la réclamerait plus après quatre ans d'attente. Mais il l'attendait et veillait ! Donald jure qu'il avait juste oublié mais son oncle ne croit pas à cette excuse et tente de le mettre à la porte. Avant de partir Donald exige la monnaie de sa pièce puisqu'il a donné vingt-cinq cents. Et Picsou lui doit aussi les cinq cents de commission promis ! Donald récupère donc les vingt cents et se moque de son oncle car il a récupéré cinq cents sur une dette de dix cents. Picsou le laisse chanter et le met en garde d'une grosse surprise. Arnaque ou pièce rare ? En effet, Picsou lui a donné un nickel qui est en réalité une pièce balonienne (une pièce inutile, car la Balonie n'est plus un pays). Une fois rentré chez lui, Donald montre la pièce aux neveux qui découvrent qu'elle vaut en vérité cinq dollars. Donald retourne donc au coffre-fort dire que Picsou s'est arnaqué lui-même. Après que Pisou se soit remis de la nouvelle, il lui vient soudainement une idée : rendre un vulgaire quarter (vingt-cinq cents), datant de 1916, rare. Donald ne comprend pas son idée. L'oncle Picsou fait alors passer à la télévision et à la radio ainsi que dans les journaux une annonce disant qu'il achète les pièces de vingt-cinq cents au double de leur prix. Si bien qu'il récupère tous les quarters de 1916. Picsou a l'intention de garder une seule pièce, pour la vendre et ainsi obtenir dix galaximillions de dollars. Il largue les autres pièces dans la mer, mais perd la seule qui lui restait et doit aller en récupérer une autre dans l'océan... Picsou et Donald plongent donc et trouvèrent la mystérieuse cité de l'Atlantide... En coulisses [[Fichier:Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°130.jpg|thumb|left|Couverture du comic book Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°130 où est parue pour la première fois Donald et le tic numismatique.]] Cette histoire vient probablement d'une idée de départ élaborée pour une histoire en dix pages dans Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Elle est de Chase Craig, directeur éditorial chez Western Printing. C'est lui, en effet, qui suggère à Barks « le moyen par lequel l'oncle Picsou pouvait faire accroître la valeur d'une pièce de monnaie banale en éliminant tous les exemplaires à l'exception d'un seul ». Craig et Barks ont probablement été influencés par l'histoire dont le titre français est Donald et le tic numismatique (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°130 de 1951, voir ci-contre), qui s'appuie sur l'idée que « les pièces rares sont comme les pommes de terre : elles n'ont de valeur que lorsqu'elles sont rares ». Collectionner les pièces de monnaie est un thème récurrent chez Barks, et ce n'est pas un hasard si, dès la première page des Mystères de l'Atlantide, il utilise le terme collector en jouant sur son double sens en anglais : celui de « collectionneur » mais aussi de « collecteur » d'impôts ou de dettes. Dans cette première page, on voit aussi la première apparition de la Worry Room de Picsou (traduite en français par « salle des Soucis »), qui deviendra un classique dans les histoires de Barks mais aussi chez d'autres auteurs. À la deuxième page, Donald est chargé par son oncle de recouvrer une créance (dans son rôle de collector au sens d'encaisseur), mais il se trouve que le débiteur est Donald lui-même et qu'il se rend à sa propre adresse. Celle-ci a changé au cours du temps, même dans les histoires de Barks : ici, il s'agit du 1313 Webfoot Lane (« 1313 allée du Pied-Palmé »). Le traducteur français l'a modifié en « 13 rue de l'Espoir », titre d'une célèbre bande quotidienne écrite par Jacques et François Gall et dessinée par Paul Gillon parue dans France-Soir de 1959 à 1972, dont l'héroïne changeait d'emploi presque aussi souvent que Donald ! La deuxième partie de l'histoire (seizième page et suivante) nous raconte les mésaventures de nos amis, munis de scaphandre spéciaux, sur le continent perdu de l'Atlantide, peuplé d'hommes-poissons. Riri, Fifi et Loulou ont découvert que le point de l'océan où Picsou a envoyé par le fond tous les quarters (c'est à dire les quarts de dollars de 1916) sauf un, n'est pas particulièrement profond (dans la version originale, il est question de deux mille pieds, doit environ six cent dix mètres). Les neveux sont arrivés à cette conclusion en s'aidant du Junior Woodchuck Book ok Knowledge (« Le Livre de savoir des Castors Juniors »), que Barks introduit dans cette histoire et qui finira par devenir le Junior Woodchuck Guidebook (Manuel des Castors Juniors). Ce sont aussi les neveux de Donald qui arriveront à libérer leurs oncles, faits prisonniers par les Atlantes, en les distrayant avec la musique d'un jukebox. En version originale, les chansons du jive (une sorte de jazz rythmé assez populaire dans les années 1940 et 1950), avec des paroles incluant divers termes d'argot : « Mophead Mollie is a hey fey ! » (« Mollie la chevelue est sacrément bizarre ! »), « Beat your chops and flap your gums » (« Claquez des mâchoires et remuez vos gencives »), et « Jumpin' jivin' jeepin' golly ! Mophead Mollie is off her trolley ! » (« Mince alors, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme ! Mollie la chevelue a perdu la tête »). La couverture que Barks réalise pour le comic book Uncle Scrooge n°5 ne faisait pas référence à cette histoire. Don Rosa le fit pour la réédition de l'aventure dans Gladstone Giant Album n°2 (1989). Il fut suivi par William Van Horn pour Uncle Scrooge Adventures n°50 (1997). L'Italien Marco Rota dessina également une couverture pour la publication de l'histoire dans le mensuel transalpin Zio Paperone n°117 en 1999 (voir galerie d'images). Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée sept fois en France, dans : *''Le Journal de Mickey'' n°265 ; *''Spécial Mickey Géant'' n°1719 ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n°274 ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n°379 ; *''La Dynastie Donald Duck'' n°4 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°19. *''Picsou Magazine'' n°537 parution : mars 1954 |avant=''Venez comme vous êtes !'' 100px |après=''Tous à l'eau !'' 100px }} it:Zio Paperone pesca lo Skirillione el:Ιστορία: Το Μυστικό της Ατλαντίδας en:Secret of Atlantis Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1954 Catégorie:Histoire longue